


i can't help falling in love with you

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, maddie and chimney getting busy before the baby arrives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Before the greatest movie they ever made came, Maddie and Chimney did have another fleeting favourite.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Madney’s “other” movies.

Chimney’s lips are against her neck, a hand pressing against her inner thigh, nails digging in the moment she lets out a moan. He’s slow to pull back, eyes darkened, tongue darting out across his bottom lip as he hovers over her, hands pressed to either side of her head. He’s breathless, hips grinding down against her thigh in a way that causes her to groan. Her hormones have been crazy, even more so over the last few weeks now that she and Chimney had truly settled into a routine and her heart had started to settle and accept that he wasn’t going to leave again. 

She just wants to feel his hands on her, she wants to feel him inside of her, she already feels as though her body is on fire and he’s barely done anything other than  _ look _ at her with that lopsided smirk and that hungry look in his eyes. “Have you ever wondered what you look like when you’re… you know?” His teeth bite down gently on her bottom lip when he dips his head down a little, tugging enough until they’re kissing and she almost forgets he even asked her a question in the first place. 

“What do you mean?” Words finally come when their lips are apart and she wishes he could touch her in the way she needs right then. Maddie had never been one for patience when it came to Chimney but even less so recently. He just seemed to take his time, hands wandering over her body, lips grazing along her skin and time seemed to tick by slowly and by the time he was doing something, she already felt ready to burst. 

“I mean… maybe we could make a little home movie? I’ve always wanted to and… maybe before we have to be responsible parents…” He trails off, taking a hardened nipple between two fingers in a way that forces her back to arch as she gasps for air. “I kind of want you to see what I see when you’re screaming my name,” There’s an edge of cockiness to his voice, though she sees the embarrassment hiding behind his eyes, “and I guess I kinda wanna see what you see?” He takes her hand in his, lifting her arm above her head and she feels as though she can’t breathe, “I wanna see what we look like together…” 

A part of her wants to say no because it’s hard to feel or look sexy when she’s growing a baby but she can’t deny that curiosity is there and it’s Chimney. She trusts him with every single part of her and she knows, more than she’s ever known anything, that if  _ she _ doesn’t like it or ever want to see it again, he’d delete it without a doubt. There’s something exciting about the thought of watching it all back and listening to moan her name, everyone could use the ego boost sometimes, she supposes. “Now?” She finally manages to get out, seeing the doubt on his face when it takes her far too long to answer. “Because I would… I’d be interested.” 

He doesn’t answer her, instead, she lets out a laugh when he scrambles off of her and practically runs to the closet, pulling out the boxed video camera he had bought for the baby (she had tried to tell him all about the little devices they called smart phones but he wanted something more authentic and she wasn’t going to argue with the excitement on his face at the time). “This is going to be my favourite movie, I can already tell.” 

Maddie moves to lie on her side as she watches the eagerness with which he looks around, trying to find the perfect place for the camera. If it were anyone else, she’s sure there would be a fear there, or a discomfort at least but this is the man she loves and trusts and she sort of wants to watch him in action when she’s not all too lost in the moment. His excitement provides her with the same level of excitement, her heart thumping hard against her chest as she watches him move their bedside cabinet, stacking a few books on top of it before he looks through the lens. “Perfect.” 

He’s not a videographer, he barely knows how to use the camera but she doesn’t question him, only giving him a smile before he joins her again and his lips move to hers, hand covering her breast as her moan is captured by the feeling of his tongue moving against hers and it’s barely been a few seconds and she’s already forgotten that they’re being recorded. It takes them a moment to adjust their position, Chimney moving to lie on his back as she climbs over him, neither of them willing to break the kiss as they do. 

She’s about to ask him if he’s okay, as she usually does - this is the most comfortable position for her at twenty-two weeks pregnant and she wants to make sure it’s comfortable for him too but she sits up and stares down at his face instead. There’s a smile on his lips, his hands moving to either side of her thighs as she leans back a little against his raised legs. “I love you,” He says and it fills her heart as it always does, responding only by shifting up a little to take him in her hand, slowly sliding down in a way that causes an intermingling moan to fall from both their throats as her hands move behind her to brace herself, digging her nails into his thighs. 

Chimney lets her set the pace, their eyes meeting as she bites down on her bottom lip, she lifts her hips, tightening her grip on him when she picks up the pace. It takes him only a moment to match the movement of his own hips with hers. She doesn’t take her eyes from his face, a swell of pride washing over her the moment a gasp of her name seems to reverberate through her. It’s easy to forget about the camera, leaning forward and taking one of his hands in her own, lacing their fingers together, “You are so fucking sexy.” 

There’s something about his words or the way he curses, or the darkness in his eyes that causes her to pick up the rhythm, “God, Maddie, you--you feel so good.” He thrusts his own hips up to meet with hers, hitting just the perfect spot each time, and she already feels as though she’s going to fall apart. It becomes more frenzied by the second, his words always having the ability to create this bubble in her stomach that will burst at any given second. He’s a talker in the bedroom, whilst she had never been much of one and his voice often fills the silence between her moans and gasps of his name that fall out so easily. 

It feels as though no time has passed at all before she’s throwing her head back, her chest tight, her body on fire, the bubble in her stomach bursting as she yanks her hand from his to grip onto his leg once more in an attempt to stabilize herself through the frantic movements of her own hips against his as he juts up and she can feel his own release so shortly after her own, “Howie.” Those three words die on her lips before they can even make it from the tip of her tongue, moving slowly, grinding down against him with lazy movements, wishing she could relish in this feeling forever. 

Being with him in this way, being at one with Chimney in every single way possible always feels amazing. As though she can do anything, be anything, say anything for just the short period of time when she’s riding down from that love induced high she feels. Although she does miss the feeling of his lips against her own, she misses him lying on top of her, the feeling of his hot, sweaty chest brushing against her own. She misses the days when there wasn’t a bump getting in the way of her being able to wrap her legs around his waist and he’d thrust into her so fast and so hard that she’d be scrambling to find something to hold onto it whether it be his shoulders or the headboard or the pillow beneath her. Those days will come again, she knows that much, lifting herself off him with a pout, grateful when she’s met with a kiss from the man she loves barely a second later. 

They lie there, listening to the sound of their heavy breathing, her head on his shoulder as he brushes his fingers through her hair with one hand and gently dances his fingers along her growing bump with the other. The pregnancy seems to be passing them by, whilst simultaneously scraping by with this innate desire she has to meet this tiny human being they’ve made together. Her own fingers move to trace the letters of the tattoo on his chest, aptly meaning ‘love’ and she hopes that’s enough for him to know exactly what she’s thinking right then in their post sex haze when she can finally get her breath back and her brain doesn’t feel so scrambled. 

“Do you... do you wanna have a quick look?” She’d almost forgotten by the time he asks, eyes falling to a close, almost lulling herself into a sleep, curled up into his side for as long as she can possibly manage before the baby presses on her bladder and she has to move again. But suddenly, there’s this swell of excitement within her, quelled only by the nerves because what if she doesn’t like what she sees? What if Chimney… from a different angle, doesn’t like what  _ he _ sees? She chews down nervously on her lip, nodding her head, and suddenly he’s gone and she misses the warmth of his body almost immediately, counting down the seconds until he’s back with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Obviously it goes without saying that this stays between the two of us.” 

“I highly doubt the internet is going to be interested in a pregnant woman topping her boyfriend but yeah, definitely.” Her eyes roll playfully, moving to rest her head back on his shoulder the moment his back hits the bed and he holds the camera up in the air in front of him, the screen facing them. “Wait… I-I know… sex isn’t like it is in porn movies and I can’t imagine it’s going to be the prettiest thing we’ve ever seen but… what if… I don’t know, what if you don’t find me… as sexy or attractive as you do right now when you’re seeing it from a whole other… point of view?” 

She feels more like an insecure teenager than she does a thirty-eight year old woman carrying his child right then as her cheeks flush and her hand trembles gently against where it had come to rest against his tattoo once more. 

“That is really nothing to worry about, trust me.” And she does, even more so when he presses his lips to her nose and then her lips until he pulls back to press play and she takes a breath. “Okay, the angle isn’t perfect but we can work on that.” There’s a teasing smirk on his face, though the turned on glimmer in his eyes is back and she takes a breath of her own, trying to focus on the tiny screen and not the way his other hand has moved to settle between her closed thighs, absentmindedly dragging his nails along the skin there as his focus remains on their little movie. “Fuck, look how good you look.” 

She’s not sure she’s seeing what he’s seeing through his bias eyes but they don’t look…  _ bad.  _ The one thing she does notice is how he never takes his eyes off her and it’s the ego stroke she never knew she needed as she gulps and feels that all too familiar tension rushing straight to her stomach. They’re so perfectly in sync with each other, his hips meeting hers with each thrust and she looks so lost in the moment. She had forgotten about the camera, she had forgotten about insecurities and everything else that didn’t matter when she was so connected with the one person she loves more than she had ever thought it possible to love another person. 

The memory of his moans is encaptured by the video, the memory causing a wetness to pool between her legs and her thighs seem to relax enough for Chimney to slide his hand to press his fingers right where she needs him right then, though he hasn’t looked away from the camera yet. She can hear her own moans, though she doesn’t remember them in the moment, the breathy name of her boyfriend filling the room and the sound of their bodies meeting just as he slips two fingers into her as she remains on her side. And then the camera is gone at the sound of them falling apart, his lips crashing to hers in a moment of desperation, meeting with the quick pace he’s set with his fingers that causes a burning sensation to reside in her chest. 

“You… that was definitely my favourite movie.” 

Maddie grins as she pulls back, resting her hand on his cheek as she looks into the eyes she loves so much, trying to catch her breath as his fingers curl up inside of her and her hips try and meet with the desperate pace he’s set, “Mine too.” She finally manages to gasp out, although judging by how turned on he is by the notion, she can’t imagine it’ll stay her favourite for  _ too  _ long.


End file.
